Bankaï
by Okashi kun
Summary: Un tête à tête entre deux têtes brûlées. OS yaoi RenjixIchigo


Salut à tous et à toutes! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, s'il vous plait soyez indulgents ^^ et excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes...j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il y en ait le moins possible.

Bonne Lecture.

Rating: M ... mais je suis pas très sure des ratings encore (jouons la carte de la sécurité)

Disclamer: Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo (Benis soit il d'avoir créé autant de bishos!)

Synopsis: OS. Un petit tête à tête entre Ichigo et Renji.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Une explosion retentit dans la salle d'entrainement souterraine de Yoruichi. Celle-ci regardait Ichigo se battre contre Zangetsu. Il venait encore de briser une épée. C'était la 72°. Yoruichi Grimaça « Il ne reste plus que 2 jours s'il veut atteindre le bankaï ». Elle fronça les sourcils : « Peut être qu'en augmentant son temps de combat avec Zangetsu …non c'est impossible »

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup sur le fait que le jeune homme réussisse à atteindre le bankaï en 3 jours. À sa connaissance seul Kisuke avait réussi par cette méthode. Elle cherchait toujours un moyen d'accélérer le processus quand elle sentit un reiatsu étranger pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et vit alors un éclaire rouge et une silhouette massive dévaler l'échelle et percuter le sol dans un grand fracas.

**x**

Ichigo se battait toujours contre Zangetsu. Il ne saurait pas dire depuis combien de temps il croisait le fer avec son zanpakuto mais ses muscles le brulaient et son sabre pesait lourd entre ses mains. D'ailleurs celui-ci se brisa sous un assaut plus violent de Zangetsu, envoyant Ichigo s'écraser une centaine de mètres plus loin dans une énorme explosion de roches.

« Merde » murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Et sans perdre plus de temps il se releva et prit une nouvelle épée, la première qui lui tomba sous la main. A part un léger halètement rien ne trahissait son épuisement.

_ « Bien Ichigo. » lâcha l'homme habillé d'une cape corbeau « Tu maitrises ta fatigue, mais est ce que ce sera suffisant pour me conquérir ? »

_ « La ferme on perd du temps ! »

Et il repartit à l'assaut. Il stoppa net son mouvement quand il entendit une explosion qui ne venait pas de lui. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait … et fut cueilli par la garde de Zangetsu au niveau de l'estomac. Le coup violent l'envoya valdinguer une deuxième fois contre le même rocher.

_ « La récompense de ton manque d'attention Ichigo. Ne quitte jamais ton ennemi des yeux. »

_ « Putain je vais te buter le vieux ! » hurla celui-ci en émergeant des pierres.

Il entendit alors une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

_ « Yo Ichigo ! »

**x**

Yoruichi s'avança vers Ichigo et Zangestu suivie de …

_« Renji ! » déclara le roux surpris « Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

Ignorant le shinigami remplaçant Yoruichi vint se placer devant le zanpakuto.

_« Pardonne moi Zangetsu Mais j'ai besoin de mon jeune apprenti un moment, je te le ramène le plus vite possible. »

_ « Fais ! » déclara celui-ci toujours impassible.

_« Ichigo suis moi ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Celui-ci toujours abasourdi par l'apparition de Renji ne put que répéter:

_ « Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

Il lui répondit avec un sourire narquois:

_« Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à vouloir sauver Rukia .Moi aussi je compte bien profiter de cette salle d'entrainement, d'autant plus que je suis maintenant considéré comme un traitre et que je ne peux plus utiliser celles mises à disposition des treize divisions. »

_ « Nan mais comment t'as pu guérir aussi vite ? »

Renji grimaça au souvenir des profondes blessures que le roux lui avait infligé.

_« A ce sujet t'aurais pu y aller un peu plus mollo… »

_ « T'étais un ennemi je te rappelle. Alors ? Je t'avais pourtant littéralement écrasé. »

_ « Il se trouve que je suis assez résistant et… attends comment ça écrasé ? J'te signal que t'étais pas dans un meilleurs état mon pote. »

Une expression de colère passa sur le visage du roux.

_« Mieux que toi ! » lui rétorqua-t-il « Moi au moins je n'avais pas besoin de me tenir à tes vêtements pour rester debout ! »

Les yeux de Renji lancèrent des éclaires.

_ « Tu t'es écroulé comme une bouse deux minutes après ! »

Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard. Ichigo se mit en garde.

_ « Tu veux qu'on règle ça maintenant Renji ? »

_ « Quand tu veux mon « pote » ! » répondit celui-ci en sortant son sabre.

Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre avec la claire intention de s'étriper … et reçurent tout les deux une rafale de coups de savates sur le crâne de la part de Yoruichi ! Passablement agacée elle répondit à leurs cris de protestations :

_ « Bon les gamins on est pas à l'académie ici ! Alors on se calme ou je me charge personnellement de refroidir le prochain qui fait du grabuge ! »

Après un dernier regard assassin ils se concentrèrent sur la jeune femme, trop conscients de la puissance de celle-ci et du sort qu'elle pourrait leur réserver.

_ « Je préfère ça. » dit elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Puis retrouvant son sérieux :

_ « Bon Ichigo écoutes moi ! Tu n'avances pas assez vite pour finir de maitriser le bankaï en moins de trois jours … ne protestes pas c'est la vérité pure. Je me demande si une petite rivalité ne te stimulerait pas un peu. C'est pour cela que je laisse Abaraï s'entrainer avec toi. Et de toute manière il serait resté car je ne peux pas refuser de l'aide à quelqu'un qui souhaite nous aider. Il doit aussi maitriser son bankaï et… »

_ « Mais moi j'y suis presque. » chantonna le concerné.

Il se tut immédiatement en voyant Yoruichi se saisir d'une savate et la brandir d'un air menaçant.

_ « Bien. » reprit elle « Comme je le disais il s'entrainera TRES dur lui aussi (Renji eut un frisson d'angoisse) et quand vous maitriserez tous deux le bankaï vous irez sauvez Rukia. Des objections ? Non ? Parfait ! Abaraï tu vas utiliser cette partie de la salle et toi Ichigo retournes avec Zangetsu, on a déjà perdu trop de temps ! »

Ichigo suivit des yeux la silhouette du shinigami rouge. Il était malgré tout content d'avoir un compagnon durant son entrainement, et puis songea-t-il avec un sourire il ne sera plus le seul à subir les brimades de la femme-dragon. Il entendit celle-ci interpeller son zanpakuto :

_ « Oye Zangetsu je compte sur toi pour rattraper le temps perdu et mettre les bouchées doubles ! Pas de quartiers ! »

_ « C'était dans mes intentions. »

Ichigo eut un soupir de détresse …oui une vrai femme-dragon. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Renji et vit que lui aussi l'observait. Ils détournèrent tous les deux les yeux, vaguement gênés sans savoir pourquoi, et chacun mit plus d'ardeur dans son travail.

**x**

Ichigo se laissa couler avec délice dans l'eau chaude et bienfaitrice de la source. Il poussa un soupir de contentement quand enfin son corps fut entièrement immergé. La journée avait été particulièrement difficile et les muscles du jeune homme le faisaient énormément souffrir.

Heureusement les propriétés curatives de l'eau agissaient rapidement et au bout de quelques minutes de trempette il se détendit. Il repensa à la journée, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à atteindre le bankaï, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'efforts.

Il devait avouer que la présence de Renji le poussait à se surpasser pour prouver sa valeur, mais d'un autre côté il avait été déconcentré plusieurs fois par le rouge…une fois en particulier quand, sous l'effet de la chaleur et des efforts physiques, il avait enlevé son keikogi et s'était retrouvé torse nu.

Pendant quelques instants Ichigo était resté comme absent, admirant la musculature puissante, et curieux de voir les tatouages tribaux qui couraient sur le corps de son ami. Pendant quelques instants il ne put détacher ses yeux de Renji…jusqu'à se que Zangetsu l'envoie du plat de la lame s'encastrer dans le même rocher pour la troisième fois.

Ichigo poussa un soupir…il ne savait vraiment pas se qui lui avait pris ! Enfin, il se laissait aller au sentiment de sérénité que cette eau procurait quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans l'eau à son tour. Paniqué et rouge écarlate il se mit rapidement la main sur les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête pour préserver sa pudeur.

_ « Yoruichi ! Je t'avais dit de ne plus venir quand je me baigne moi ! Sors de la ! Tu n'en as pas assez de me torturer déjà pendant le jour ? Je suis sur que tu ne t'es pas transformé en chat en plus ! »

_ « Baka ! C'est moi ! »

Ichigo leva les yeux et vit le corps de Renji, immergé jusqu'à la taille, s'approcher du bord et s'adosser contre la roche. Il fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était pas encore une fois Yoruichi qui essayait de s'amuser à ses dépends.

Il observa Renji et ne put s'empêcher de penser que le shinigami était vraiment bien foutu. Il suivit du regard une goutte qui roulait sur le corps de son ami, admirant au passage les épaules larges et le torse musclé par des heures d'entrainement…Il s'ébroua mentalement : « Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ? »

**x**

Renji avait observé le jeune homme du coin de l'œil. Il avait remarqué le regard qu'il posait sur lui, mais ne réussit pas à l'interpréter. Les deux hommes continuaient de se jauger. La tension montait entre eux et la chaleur ambiante n'arrangeait rien. Ichigo ne put bientôt plus supporter cette pression qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer, il rompit le silence:

_ « Dis-moi Renji, pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à sauver Rukia ? Les shinigamis ne veulent-il pas l'exécuter ? »

_ « Rukia est très importante pour moi, plus importante que n'importe quelle loi stupide. »

Il ferma les yeux et un éclair de souffrance traversa son visage comme si des souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient en mémoire.

_ « Rukia et moi venons du Rukongaï, du 78° district, le pire quartier que l'on puisse trouver. Nous avons vécu notre enfance là bas … survécu plutôt ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire amer. Elle est la seule amie qui me reste. Tous les autres sont morts. Quand nous avons pris la décision de devenir shinigami, je me suis juré à moi-même que je la protègerais, elle ne doit pas mourir elle aussi ! »

Au fur et à mesure sa voix était devenue un souffle. Le silence se réinstalla, Ichigo méditait sur les paroles de son ami. Qui aurait cru que le rude vice-capitaine était aussi sensible.

_ « Je sais que tu veux sauver Rukia car elle t'as donné le pouvoir de protéger ta famille. » reprit Renji. « Penses alors qu'elle est la seule famille qui me reste. Je suis prêt à tout pour elle ! »

_ « T'es amoureux d'elle ? »

Renji rougit et se récrimina fortement :

_ « Non ! Elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi ! C'est pas du tout ce genre de li… »

_ « T'inquiètes je comprends. Moi aussi si on attaquait Yuzu ou Karin je réagirais comme ça. »

_ « Ouaip ! Et on a encore du boulot à faire pour la sauver. » Il s'exclama « Mais elle est super cette eau, je me sens tellement bien dedans. »

Avec un petit sourire Ichigo déclara :

_ « Elle a des vertus curatives. D'ailleurs tu devrais en mettre sur tes plaies, tu vas voir elles vont guérir très vite. »

Le shinigami rouge pris un peu d'eau dans sa paume et la versa sur une coupure de son bras. Au bout de quelques instants elle disparut en laissant s'échapper une légère fumée. Rassuré, il plongea en entier dans la source.

Quand il en ressortit il se mit sur le dos en mode planche pour profiter pleinement de la détente que procurait cette eau miracle. Seul son visage, ses mains et une partie de son torse dépassaient de l'eau trouble, le reste étant immergé et caché à la vue de l'autre…mais il était diablement sexy comme ça ! « Merde ça recommence! » pensa Ichigo « Pourquoi je pense à ça? Stop! » Mais Renji était terriblement beau, surtout dans cette position abandonnée, avec ses longs cheveux rouges qui, sous l'effet de l'eau, s'étalaient en corolle autour de sa tête.

Ichigo se donna mentalement une claque pour se détourner de l'image de Renji. Il ferma les yeux et se força à se relaxer. Il ne fit bientôt plus attention à la présence de l'autre à côté de lui et entrait dans une agréable torpeur quand il sentit quelque chose de très doux lui effleurer le torse.

Renji avait continué à dériver et c'était ses cheveux que le roux avait senti. Il n'osa tout d'abord bouger puis, tremblant, et sans avoir réellement conscience de se qu'il faisait, il laissa une de ses mains errer dans la masse souple et éthérée des cheveux rouges.

Prenant un peu d'assurance il joua avec les mèches, les tortillant et les faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Il apprécia pleinement de voir Renji abandonné de cette manière et pensa sérieusement à lui faire payer ses paroles de tout à l'heure, mais les sensations étaient trop agréables. « C'est un rêve. » Les cheveux qui lui effleuraient le corps et sa main, qui s'emmêlait de plus en plus dans cette masse incandescente.

**x**

Renji était plongé dans un état de demi-sommeil quand il sentit une main jouer avec ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Ichigo penché au dessus de lui. Il resta perplexe quelques secondes puis se releva brusquement, rouge écarlate. Il eut alors une conscience aigue de la présence d'Ichigo à ses côtés et de la nudité de celui-ci. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit que lui aussi était nu. Bizarre, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé avec d'autres hommes. Son regard accrocha alors les yeux ambrés du roux et son cœur s'emballa.

**x**

Ichigo de son côté n'en menait pas large, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement. « Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? » Ils avaient leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Il voulut parler mais n'eut pas le courage de briser la délicate alchimie de cet instant.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit Renji s'approcher lentement. Son estomac se contracta et se fut avec un délicieux frisson d'excitation qu'il attendit que l'homme aux cheveux rouges couvre la distance qui les séparait.

Ils étaient proches maintenant, trop proches. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Ichigo n'était plus en état de réfléchir, il se laissa envahir par le sentiment qui enflait en lui. La bouche de Renji effleura la sienne, très légèrement. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé la sensation de caresse. Il n'osait pas bouger ni faire quoique se soit. Il était comme happé, noyé dans les profondeurs rubis des yeux de l'homme en face de lui.

Celui-ci voyant le manque de réaction de l'autre lui saisit fermement la nuque et leurs lèvres entrèrent à nouveau en contact, plus violement cette fois. Ichigo sortit de la transe dans laquelle l'avait plongé le regard du shinigami, mais se fut pour être pris dans un maëlstrom d'émotions.

Un besoin impérieux d'embrasser cet homme le prit. Il le voulait avec une violence presque douloureuse, il se demanda même s'il survivrait s'il devait un jour se détacher de lui. Quand l'homme aux cheveux rouges sentit le passage s'ouvrir à sa langue il prit la tête du roux entre ses grandes mains. Il entra dans la bouche d'Ichigo, sa langue cherchant sa jumelle, s'unissant à elle.

Leur baiser devint vite passionné, leurs langues se goutant sans cesse. Ils se détachèrent enfin, tous les deux haletant. Renji plaqua le roux contre la paroi et ramena ses mains au dessus de sa tête, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son compagnon, incapable de se détaché des yeux de celui-ci.

Aucun des deux n'en revenait, encore sous le choc de la vague d'émotions qui les avait emportée et qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Renji laissa errer ses lèvres sur le visage de l'autre en une douce caresse.

_ « Renji… » gémit doucement Ichigo.

Il ne le laissa pas continuer et s'empara de ses lèvres pour faire taire toutes protestations, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du roux qui avait le souffle court. Il se plaqua plus fort contre lui et gémit en sentant le désir d'Ichigo tout aussi fort que le sien.

Il avait encore besoin de sa bouche. Maintenant ! Il approcha une nouvelle fois son visage de celui du roux. Il voyait nettement le désir dans ses yeux. Celui-ci n'attendit d'ailleurs pas et, impatient, il alla au contact, savourant une nouvelle fois le goût un peu épicé et tellement délicieux de Renji.

_ « Les garçons j'arrive ! Que vous ne soyez pas les seuls à vous baigner quand même ! »

D'un coup d'un seul le charme fut rompu. Les deux hommes prirent soudainement conscience de se qu'ils faisaient et de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Renji se propulsa loin d'Ichigo, la stupeur marquée sur son visage. Ichigo abasourdi n'arrivait toujours pas à réagir et ne reprit contenance qu'en voyant Yoruichi s'avancer vers eux.

_ « Yo-Yoruichi ! Mais ça va pas de faire des peurs comme ça ! Et puis vas mettre un vêtement ! »

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux.

_ « Hi hi hi tes réactions sont toujours aussi drôles. Allez sois un homme, regardes, au moins Abaraï ne panique pas en me voyant sous ma forme rée…Ah si. Abaraï qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es rouge ! »

En effet le visage de Renji se confondait avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

_ « Ri-rien ! » réussit il à bredouiller.

Il marmonna encore deux ou trois choses inintelligibles parmi lesquelles Yoruichi put saisir les mots « trop chaud » et « peste ».

_ « Bon je vois que ma présence vous trouble beaucoup. » fit elle avec un sourire malicieux. « Je vous laisse vous en remettre, je reviendrais me baigner tout à l'heure. »

Elle reprit alors son apparence de chat et s'en fut.

_ « Je sors aussi ! » annonça précipitamment Renji.

Il se saisit rapidement d'une serviette et faillit s'étaler de tout son long dans sa précipitation à sortir. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux dorés de celui qu'il avait embrassé. Il fut encore plus perturbé et s'en alla rejoindre son futon.

Resté seul après le départ de Renji, Ichigo s'enfonça dans l'eau et dans ses pensées. Mais au nom du ciel qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Il était profondément troublé par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant.

Il posa son index sur sa bouche : il avait encore le goût de Renji sur la langue. Il eut soudainement honte, se secoua et se dirigea vers son futon tout en se séchant. Il jeta au passage un dernier coup d'œil sur la grand silhouette endormie de son ami avant de s'enfouir sous ses couvertures et de ressasser les derniers évènements.

En réalité Renji ne dormait pas. Comment aurait il pu ? Il était encore sous le choc de son geste, car c'était bien lui qui avait amorcé le baiser. Que ressentait il exactement pour le roux ? Pourquoi l'avait il embrassé ? Et pourquoi l'autre s'était il laissé faire ?

**x**

Les deux hommes avaient passé peu de temps à dormir et beaucoup à cogiter. Renji venait tout juste de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil quand il fut réveillé par un grand seau d'eau froide. Il hurla en cherchant sa respiration.

_ « Allez debout fainéant ! On se réveil ! »

_ « Putain Yoruichi un jour je vais te faire la peau ! » gronda-t-il.

_ « Si tu en es capable ! » Lui répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Renji tourna la tête vers le deuxième futon de la pièce. Ichigo était déjà parti s'entrainer. Il poussa un soupir entre le soulagement et la frustration. La jeune femme avait suivi son regard.

_ « Il s'est levé très tôt ce matin pour t'éviter. Que comptes tu faire à son sujet Abaraï ? »

_ « Pardon ? » Il la regarda abasourdi.

_ « Allons tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien remarqué hier ? C'est une insulte que tu me fais là ! »

_ « Euh… »

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien si tu ne le souhaites pas. Mon but est avant tout de le rendre assez fort pour ne pas se faire tuer, et je ne pense pas qu'une relation entre vous empièterait sur cet objectif. En revanche la situation actuelle entre vous provoque plus de conséquences. Je l'ai observé ce matin, il n'arrive à rien. Il est trop confus ! Alors que comptes tu faire Abaraï ? »

Renji ne pouvait nier qu'il avait désiré le jeune homme. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir sur le baiser de la veille et à son grand étonnement il avait du s'avouer que c'était la conséquence d'un désir qu'il avait en lui depuis qu'il avait vu le roux pour la première fois.

Ce sentiment avait été au début masqué par la haine d'avoir volé les pouvoirs de Rukia. Il le considérait alors comme le fautif. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient du même camp il ne pouvait plus se le cacher…il voulait Ichigo ! Et même au-delà du désir charnel, il l'aimait profondément. Il repensa à son attitude de la veille : il avait répondu au baiser, et Renji avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux. Mais alors pourquoi c'était il enfui ce matin ?

_ « J'irais lui parler ! » annonça-t-il déterminé.

_ « Bien, je vois que tu t'assumes. » dit-elle avec un sourire presque maternel. « Fait le le plus vite possible, qu'il puisse atteindre le bankaï en paix ! »

Renji se leva et s'habilla rapidement. En partant ses yeux lancèrent un remerciement muet à Yoruichi. Elle eut un sourire : Ah l'amour pensa-t-elle, qu'elle drôle de chose. Son sourire s'agrandit quand le visage de Kisuke s'imposa dans son esprit. Oui vraiment une drôle de chose…

**x**

Ichigo se débattait avec Zangetsu. L'épée qu'il avait en main se brisa : c'était la 14° ce matin et elle n'avait pas tenu plus de 10 secondes. Il grinça des dents. « Merde ! » Il attrapa une nouvelle épée et se prépara à riposter mais il vit que Zangetsu s'était arrêté. Pour la première fois il vit le vieil homme d'ordinaire impassible réellement en colère.

_ « Ichigo, gronda celui-ci, tu pense sincèrement me conquérir avec un esprit aussi perturbé ? Tu es pathétique. »

Ichigo blêmit sous l'insulte.

_ « La ferme le vieux ! Bats-toi ! »

Mais Zangetsu s'était assis et regardait le jeune homme avec une expression entre pitié et colère.

_ « Ichigo, ton monde intérieur est soumis à une violente tempête. Si tu ne règles pas tes problèmes intérieurs comment veux-tu régler ceux de l'extérieur ! » Et d'un mouvement sec de la tête il désigna quelque chose derrière Ichigo.

_ « Je reviendrais lorsque ton cœur sera redevenu serin ! » Il s'effaça lentement sous le regard consterné du roux.

Il se retourna brusquement et se trouva face à l'homme qui avait hanté sa nuit. Son cœur s'emballa, qu'est ce qu'il était beau ! Comment ne l'avait il pas remarqué avant? Il avait soudain besoin de toucher sa peau, ses cheveux, de suivre le parcours hypnotique de ses tatouages. Une voix le ramena à la réalité. Merde cet homme avait le pouvoir de le mettre en transe.

_ « Ichigo, il faut qu'on parle. »

Ichigo faillit se perdre encore en regardant les yeux d'un rouge profond du shinigami, mais il fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour se reprendre.

_ « Je ne veux pas te parler ! »

Et les mots tombèrent comme un couperet sur Renji. Il vit l'expression tourmentée de son ami et s'en voulut d'être la cause d'autant de peine mais il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait se tenir éloigné de Renji pour ne pas risquer un nouvel incident. Il avait aimé les caresses et cela plus que tout le troublait et le rendait malade. « Avec un homme… »

Des préjugés qu'il n'avait pas pour les autres ressurgissaient pour lui, il se sentait honteux de ses réactions, du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand la bouche de Renji était venue s'écraser sur la sienne, et quand son corps si sexy s'était collé au sien…voila qu'il recommençait à divaguer !

_ « Renji je ne peux pas… »

Il avait lâché ça dans un souffle et commenait à partir quand un bras puissant lui saisit l'épaule, et lui fit effectuer une rotation qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans le sol. Ichigo eut le souffle coupé par la violence de l'impact. Pendant quelques secondes un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et quand il retrouva son souffle et ses esprits il vit que le shinigami rouge le maintenait fermement au sol.

_ « Ne me fuis pas Ichigo ! » Il feulait presque comme un chat et ses beaux yeux rouges reflétaient la passion et la douleur. Ichigo fut saisi pas cette vision, il allait encore s'égarer dans le feu liquide des yeux de Renji quand il sentit la langue de celui-ci lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Il poussa un soupir de contentement.

Voila ce qu'il avait cherché à éviter ! Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes quand Renji se trouvait à proximité ! Il perdit un peu plus de sa raison encore quand la langue du shinigami quitta l'oreille pour courir lentement sur sa mâchoire. Il ne put retenir un halètement quand la bouche de l'autre se plaqua contre son cou, le couvrant de petits baisers courts et saccadés.

_ « Tu ne veux toujours pas discuter ? » lui murmura Renji avec un petit sourire satisfait en voyant que l'autre s'abandonnait sous lui et devenait sans forces sous ses caresses.

_ « Je…je ne veux pas…pas avec un homme, c'est trop… »

Il ferma les yeux, le visage torturé. Trop d'émotions contradictoires s'entrechoquaient en lui. Renji vit le trouble du jeune homme, il le releva et le plaqua contre lui dans une étreinte très tendre. Il passa une main dans la chevelure orange et cala la tête du roux contre son torse. Celui-ci entendait le cœur du grand rouge battre à toute allure. Il pensa alors que ce n'était surement pas facile non plus pour Renji de se retrouver dans cette situation, et pourtant lui l'assumait.

_ « Ichigo …Je t'aime. »

Surpris par la déclaration soudaine l'intéressé releva la tête et plongea une nouvelle fois dans les yeux si expressifs de son ami.

_ « Je t'aime et je te désire. Ne me fuis plus s'il te plait. J'ai…j'ai besoin de toi, de ton contact. Toute la nuit j'ai rêvé de toi. Tu me rends fou, ton odeur, ta voix, ton corps…s'il te plait…s'il te plait… »

La voix était devenue une supplique, un souhait enfin formulé. L'émotion serra la gorge du jeune homme. Ses bras, mus par une volonté propre, glissèrent le long du dos de Renji pour enfin l'enlacer, et il cacha son visage dans la chevelure de flammes.

_ « Depuis hier je n'arrive plus à rien. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je t'aime aussi Renji ! »

Voila l'aveu avait été lâché avec une détresse évidente. Comme une bouteille à la mer.

Renji prit délicatement le visage du roux entre ses mains, il s'approcha de ses lèvres, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres. Ichigo sentait l'haleine chaude et envoutante de l'homme en face de lui, et il était de nouveau captivé par ses yeux ! Capturé par le regard chaleureux et remplit d'amour du shinigami.

_ « Voilà ce que nous allons faire : tu vas apprendre à maitriser le bankaï, comme ce qui était prévu, et nous irons ensemble sauver Rukia et quand tout sera fini, tu m'appartiendras enfin. »

Il embrassa alors cette bouche si tentante et Ichigo sentit son monde intérieur redevenir en paix sous l'étreinte. Ce fut un long baiser, mais tendre. Le vice capitaine cassa le baiser et en souriant à la façon d'un prédateur qui vient de trouver une proie appétissante il déclara :

_ « D'ailleurs tu vas être mien tout de suite ! »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandir sous l'effet de l'excitation et de la surprise et enfin il s'abandonna corps et âme à l'homme qu'il aimait éperdument. Bientôt de doux soupirs et des gémissements s'élevèrent de la salle d'entrainement et les deux hommes se laissèrent totalement engloutir dans les plaisirs de leur passion.

**x**

Yoruichi se détourna quand elle vit les deux shinigamis s'embrasser. Ce moment ne devait appartenir qu'à eux. Elle avait juste voulu être sure que les choses se dérouleraient bien pour eux. Comme s'était mignon une romance naissante, surtout entre deux fiertés aussi susceptibles que ces deux là. Elle en était presque attendrie.

Sur un coup de tête, et se laissant aller à une grande générosité, elle décida de leurs accorder gracieusement vingt bonnes minutes avant d'aller leurs sonner les cloches et de les remettre au travail, avec un surcroit d'exercices pour rattraper le temps perdu. Un long sourire étira ses lèvres en imaginant les nouveaux entrainements auxquels elle allait les soumettre.


End file.
